Love Convict
by crossmyheart1207
Summary: AU. Deidara was an innocent man. Of that much, Sasori was sure. The problem was that nobody else believed him. Not even the accused. SasoDei.
1. Chapter 1

Deidara was an innocent man. Of that much, Sasori was sure. The problem was that nobody else believed him. Not even the accused.

"Deidara, tell me the details of that day again," Sasori requested, tapping his pen against the metal table that resided between him and his client.

The blonde looked up at him, blue eyes sullen and disheartened, "I've told you a million times already, un."

Sasori sighed, sitting back in his chair and pulling his suit jacket tighter around himself. For some reason he couldn't fathom, the jail was always cold. It was as if the inmates didn't suffer enough, he thought.

"I know you have, but I just feel like there's something missing." He replied quietly, ruffling his red hair lightly.

"I don't know what else you want me to say," Deidara whined, "I broke into his house and I killed him. End of story."

"But _why?_" The psychologist emphasized, his desperation almost breaking through in his tone.

There was a long moment of silence where Deidara refused to meet his eyes. His hands fidgeted in his lap as he played with the hem on his orange shirt. He smoothed out the creases in his orange pants and seemed to do everything else he could think of, rather than looking up.

Finally, he took a deep breath and muttered the answer into his lap, "The why doesn't matter. All that matters is that I'm guilty."

Their conversations had been going on like this for months. Deidara had pleaded guilty in his court case and been taken to jail. However, the investigation continued and now suspicions were arising that maybe he wasn't guilty after all. Of course, Sasori had always been convinced of the boy's innocence, but that didn't seem to matter.

Ever since Deidara had learned that he was to be let out temporarily (if being under house arrest really was considered being released, anyways), he began to fight more and became even more insistent about his guilty verdict.

"But the investigation is starting to prove that you're not." Sasori countered, watching the reaction of his client closely.

Deidara growled, a slightly desperate expression flaring in his eyes, "It can't prove something that isn't true. Why is it so hard to believe? I killed him. I did it. I killed him. Will you believe me if I say it more?"

"I will believe it," Sasori stated matter-of-factly, "When I have proof that you did it."

"They found me at the scene of the crime! They caught me covered in his blood! That's not proof enough?" Deidara was standing now, pacing back and forth in the small room they were confined in. "They found the murder weapon on my person!"

"No," Sasori smiled slightly, shaking his head, "That's not proof enough. Haven't you heard of framing? Or being at the wrong place at the wrong time?"

Deidara slammed his hands against the metal table that rested between them, the action not even making Sasori flinch, "Framing? They dragged me in there, covered me in his blood, planted the murder weapon on me and left me, hoping I wouldn't run?" A bitter laugh escaped him briefly, "Do you really find that likely?"

"More likely than you being a murderer, yes."

Thos words shut Deidara up instantly. He stared defiantly at the psychologist before him, not really sure how to reply. He couldn't fathom why Sasori was so persistent in his belief of innocence. He had straight up admitted, multiple times, that he was a murderer. How was that not enough?

"You can believe whatever you want. But the investigation will stop anyways. I'm guilty."

Sasori chuckled a little, standing from the metal chair that he had been residing in, "We'll see about that, won't we?"

With those words, he clasped his briefcase firmly in his hand and exited the room. Once the metal door shut, Deidara collapsed onto the ground, clutching his head in his hands.

"Why…?" He mumbled to himself, his voice weak, "Why doesn't he believe me?"

Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes and he thought about it. Sasori had been insisting for nearly a month now that he was innocent, that he should be free. But he shouldn't- no, _couldn't_ ever be free.

A moment later, the metal door slammed open again. A guard walked in and wordlessly lifted the convict to his feet. Without so much as a fight, the blonde followed the guard out the door and down the hall. They passed rows and rows of cells as they walked. None of the other inmates even looked up from their doings as they passed.

The guard stopped abruptly, opening a cell door and stepping aside. Deidara walked into the small room, allowing the guard to shut the gated door behind him and lock it again. With a sigh he walked over to the small cot that they called a bed and dropped down on it.

"Tomorrow's the day, yeah…" He muttered to himself.

That was it. Tomorrow he would be released to house arrest. Tomorrow he would be taken out of this hell and put into another one. Tomorrow was the start of the end for him.


	2. Chapter 2

The clanking of metal signified the beginning of the end. Deidara stood outside his old cell as the door shut behind him. He knew it would be the last time he'd ever- no, not ever… The last time he'd be in that cell for awhile. He was bound to come back once they proved what he'd been saying all along, right?

Sasori stood before him with a small bag dangling from his hand. After a moment, he extended his arm forward, offering the bag to the blonde.

"What's this, un?" Deidara asked, taking the bag and peering inside.

"Clothes. I figured you wouldn't want to take your jumpsuit with you," Sasori replied before casually joking with his client, "Although, the single-tone orange does go well with your blonde hair."

A slight roll of the eyes is all he received in reply. The convict wrapped his hand around the handles of the bag before following the guard off to the bathroom. It was nice of Sasori to get him clothes, that was for sure. But it seemed too nice, really.

The red-headed psychologist waited patiently for the young boy to return to his side. He couldn't help but smile a little when said boy walked back over in a pair of loose fitting jeans and a blue and white pinstripe shirt. It was nice to see him in some real clothes for once.

"Where did you get these?" Deidara questioned quietly as the guard took his orange, jail outfit away.

Sasori tilted his head a little to the side, surprised by the question, "Your house."

"You went to my house and went through my stuff?" Deidara asked, his tone sounding more flat and dead than upset.

"Well, I went to your house." Sasori replied, heading towards the front room of the jail, "But I didn't go through your stuff. Your roommate did that for me."

"Oh." Deidara fell into step with his "doctor", "You met Hidan, then."

Sasori chuckled quietly, "He's quite the character, isn't he?"

"He's… a piece of work." The younger male replied after a moment's thought, "But he's a good friend and a good roommate."

The red head opened his mouth to reply but was promptly cut off by the guard, "Here we are. Are you ready for your tether?"

For a moment, Deidara hesitated. He wasn't ready for his tether, that was for sure. He wasn't ready to walk out these doors and back into society. He wasn't ready to go back and face Hidan and everyone else. He almost wanted to turn back and run back into his cell. He hadn't been out of here in months. And, being a "high-profile" criminal hadn't allowed him any visitors (other than Sasori, of course).

But, if he could kill someone, he could handle receiving a tether.

"Yeah." He muttered to his feet.

The guard crouched down and motioned for Deidara to place his left leg out. He did as he was told and watched silently as his pant leg was pulled up and the tracking device was secured around his ankle.

With a heavy sigh he placed his foot back on the ground, trying to ignore the feeling of the cool metal on his skin. He wasn't ready for this.

"Alright, it looks like Sasori here will be taking your back to your place. He'll also be checking in on you every few days. We'll be in touch if we need you. Otherwise—enjoy."

The urge to laugh bitterly at the guard's words filled Deidara, but he denied the feeling. _Enjoy. _What a strange thing to say to a convict being released to house arrest. What a strange thing to say to someone who has been convicted of murder and left to rot in a jail cell for months. Really, _enjoy?_ Come on.

"Thanks." He whispered bitterly, more to himself than to the guard.

Of course, Sasori didn't fail to catch the word and Deidara didn't fail to notice the small smile that crept over his lips. Was he really bemused at the given situation? Did he not realize he was putting Deidara into a worse hell than the one he had already been residing in?

With a slight shake of the head, Sasori led Deidara out to the car and they wordlessly climbed in. The entire ride out to Deidara's place was silent, save for the radio that seemed to hum uselessly in the background.

Finally they pulled into the driveway of the small house the blonde shared with his close friend. Deidara stared disdainfully at the front door for a long while, hardly noticing the way Sasori was observing his every action.

"Are you ready to go in?" He drew the boy out of his thoughts with the gentle question.

Deidara glanced over at him, "Why wouldn't I be? It's my home."

"Maybe you're nervous? Afraid?" Sasori prompted, hoping for some sort of response from the boy.

"I killed a man," He replied simply, "I think I can take walking into my own house."

The psychologist shook his head from side to side gently. He really had gotten stuck with a stubborn one this time. However, Deidara's sheer will was what interested Sasori the most. Instead of making him a pain, he was turning into one of the most interesting people around due simply to the fact that he refused to give up.

"Eeeh? Dei, is that you?" a voice sounded through one of the open windows as the two men approached the house. The front door flew open moments after as a slightly shorter man with silver hair and no shirt exited, "It is you! I can hardly believe it! How's jail been?"

Deidara rolled his eyes, patting his friend on the shoulder, "What a warm welcome! I would expect nothing less from you, Hidan, un."

Hidan chuckled a little, turning to the third person in the area, "Ah, doc, you're back too. Nice to see ya."

"And you as well, Hidan." Sasori responded politely.

Deidara couldn't help but smile a little at the formality. Hidan hardly knew of manners at all. And Sasori, well, with all his formal training, he didn't know how to be anything but overly polite. It really was quite a remarkable difference.

"Hey, Dei. I talked to the doc here and told him all that I knew. I told him how you'd never hurt anybody and there was no way this was your doing."

"You what?" Deidara cried, rounding on his roommate.

"Yeah, well, it seemed like the least I could do. There's no chance you murdered someone. I mean, really. How dumb do they have to be to think it was you?" Hidan rambled on, clearly oblivious to the sheer anger in Deidara's face.

Without a word Deidara stalked away and into the house, slamming the door behind him. Sasori and Hidan were only capable of staring after the boy in slight shock.


End file.
